Angel With A Mossberg
by GirlInterruptedCorrupted
Summary: (shane w x oc au reviews loved ) On the night that Shane's sent out to find medical supplies to save Carl's life, he encounters a nearly dying Jenny Thatcher. His split second rash decision to save her life by taking her back to the Greene farmhouse sets Shane's life on an entirely different path. Jenny and Shane get off to a rocky start but can they make it work together?
1. Chapter 1

She sat up in the bed, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight streaming in from gauzy curtains over the window. The pain washed over her in waves and all she remembered was a male voice; then being picked up, being carried in strong arms… Before that, her mind was a complete and total blank. The door to the room she was in opened and she gasped, pulling the sheet she'd been laying beneath tightly around her, a panicked look in her eyes.

"Yer awake." Shane remarked, stepping into the room, eying the brunette with a look that spelled out equal parts wariness and curiosity. He grimaced at the old and fading bruises as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed that he'd been sleeping in until last night; when he'd found her lying in the forest, beaten and barely alive and bought her back to the farmhouse with him.

"Yeah." Jenny managed to answer as she rubbed her aching head. She honestly felt like every single part of her had been beaten with a brick today. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Yer at Hershel Greene's farmhouse. I found ya on my way back in from a supply run last night. Bought ya back. Can ya remember what happened to ya? Because somebody beat ya up pretty damn bad."

She focused; all that came was the man's voice, this evil sounding laugh and her being grabbed by several at once.. She grimaced; she didn't want to remember it all. "A little.. This man, he… He and his group.." she shook her head indicating that she didn't want to talk about any more of it. Shane growled a little and asked, "What'd he look like?"

"It's not.. It's not worth it, okay? I'm not worth it. You don't know me."

"Yeah well I ain't gon' stand back and just let some asshole get away with beatin up on a girl either."

"It wasn't just one guy. Was a whole group." Jenny focused on the handmade blanket spread over her legs, fingers tracing the hand sewn patterns in the colorful fabric as she bit down her lower lip, sucking in a breath when it hurt like hell to do so and she tasted a thin coppery taste filling her mouth.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what, hon?" Shane asked, looking at his hands.

"Why'd you bring me back here? Why not just leave me to die? I had to have slowed you down."

All he could do was shrug because he still didn't know why he'd done it, honest truth. "Reckon 'cause I didn't want somebody dyin on my hands." he answered finally, even as he thought about the death he already had on his hands.

But Carl was going to live. That made it worth it.

"Oh… well… thanks." Jenny muttered quietly, sucking in a sharp breath when she went to move; intent on getting out of bed, getting back out on her own again and it hurt like hell. She'd gotten half off the bed but his large hand found the middle of her chest, he gently started maneuvering her back into the bed.

"Yer not goin anywhere. It ain't safe, 'specially not with you hurt like ya are."

"I need to get out of here. I… I'm only gonna bring danger to you guys, okay?"

"What the hell's 'at mean?"

"It means, Shane, that whoever did this to me will probably come back for me…'

"Then yer safer here."

She grumbled but fell silent and Shane stood, nodded to the end of the bed. "Found ya a pair of my sweats and a shirt. I'll bring ya breakfast back up here." he told her as he shut the door behind him, leaning on it heavily.

Inside the room, Jenny stared at the door Shane disappeared out of for a few seconds but she managed to start changing her clothes. All the while, she found herself wondering why the man saved her life, why he hadn't just left her there to die.

But she put it out of her head. She'd get better and then she'd go somewhere else; she didn't want to be a burden or anything. Dressing quickly, she settled back into bed and she was drifting off again when she heard the door open quietly, smelled the smell of freshly cooked food and felt herself being poked awake gingerly.

"Ya need to eat sumthin." Shane said as he sat back down, looking at Jenny. Her eyes were a bright green, he found himself getting drawn into them. She gave a nod and he noticed her burst lower lip and grimaced, growling to himself all over again.

 _If he had any clue who'd done this to her and left her to die,_ he thought to himself, _he'd go out, find them and kill them with his bare hands.'_ but he kept the thought quiet. It wasn't his business, after all. He'd only bought her back to safety. And he still wasn't even sure why he did that. Or if he could trust her.

"I'm.. I'll be fine. Thanks though."

"Hershel said ya ain't eaten in days. Eat." Shane insisted, nodding at the food, giving a stern look to Jenny who grumbled a little and then lifted the fork, digging into the eggs on the plate, the aroma filling her nose and making her stomach growl loudly. She devoured her entire plate and several times Shane found himself saying with a sort of derisive laugh, "Ya gonna choke if ya don't slow up."

"I was starving, apparently." Jenny finished and wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. Shane leaned in and dabbed his fingertip at her cheek, muttering quietly, "Syrup."

"I.. thanks." Jenny flinched away a little, the look of hurt and bitterness in those deep brown eyes of his had her blinking and wondering if he'd gotten offended when she flinched away and why.

She wasn't afraid of him.. Just freaking out because she was in a new place; full of strangers and she'd barely escaped things she could only partially remember with her life.

Had nothing at all to do with the man who saved her life.

" Yer welcome." Shane stood abruptly, walking to the door. Jenny started to say something but instead, she let him walk out of the room and fell back into the bed, letting out a long and deep breath.

As soon as she got better, she'd leave. She couldn't stick around and be a probable burden for the rest of the group.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"Ya need to get yer ass back into bed, woman. 'Ts too soon for ya to be up and movin." Shane explained as he gripped Jenny's elbow, guiding her back towards the stairwell of the farmhouse. Jenny, of course, glared and flinched out of his grip. He shook his head. "Why the hell ya got to have such a damned hard head, woman?"

"Because I saw you taking that asshole into the barn."

"The kid? You know him?" Shane asked, eying her. The hard gleam of her eyes told him that yes, she did know him somehow and he'd been fully prepared to sit her down and grill her, but then he saw the fear lurking just beneath the surface in her eyes and his stomach lurched as something the kid said earlier; something about what they did to the women they found.. It came back to him then and it took everything he had not to go out to the barn and kill the little fucker.

"When I saw him, I remembered something, okay? And if he's one of the ones who did this to me, Shane Walsh, bet your ass I'm getting my revenge." Jenny growled out as she glared up at the much taller man. Shane's face contorted a moment, a mask of rage that disappeared as quick as it came and he snarled something that sounded like he'd known it, that the kid was lying when he said he didn't join in on the stuff his group did.

He'd had this feeling the kid had been lying, Jenny's admitting to a flashback only proved it in his mind. He felt her hand on her arm, small and soft. He looked down at her and she shook her head. "You're not going out there, Shane Walsh. It's my problem. We clear?"

"I'm going out there if he's one of the ones that did all of that, " he gestured to the fading yellow bruises and the cuts and scrapes that were healing over on her face and neck and arms, "To you."

"I'm nothing to you."

"You're a part of this group now."

"When I'm healed, Shane Walsh, I'm going to go it on my own again, okay? I got fucked over by the last group I was a part of." Jenny explained quietly.

"It's not safe out there for you to be alone."

"Yeah, well, it's not safe to be in a group of people either. I tried. They tried to kill me, obviously." Jenny gestured at her body and the bruises and scrapes all over it. Shane shook his head, not even sure why he was bothering to argue with her.

All he'd done was save her life that night.

Beyond that, he really didn't know why he kept trying to be around her lately. She'd been there a week by now, they spent most of their time around one another fighting.. Or being painfully quiet. She always looked afraid and alone, like she was lost but too proud to reach out, to want or hope for help.

Maybe it was the similarities in the look in their eyes that kept pulling him back to her over the past few days. He shook his head as he looked at his hands and thought to himself that he really was hard up for the life that his friend Rick had if he was imagining he could have it with a virtual stranger.

"They ain't us."

"Yeah, well."

"Yeah well, nothin. You're gonna stay with the group."

Jenny muttered "Whatever" under her breath and then with her head tilted to one side, she asked him quietly, "What's it matter anyway? I mean most of the time, we're fighting.. Or avoiding each other. And people tell me you're not a trustworthy guy, yet you saved my life that night, Shane Walsh.. And you look like you want to barge out that door, into that barn, rip that guy's throat right out."

"I ain't a good guy." Shane started, but Jenny shrugged and said quietly, "And I'm not the girl you think I am either, okay?"

"Don't matter. I still don't think he ought to get away with the shit they did to ya." Shane grumbled, looking at her, holding her gaze. Jenny gave a nod and muttered quietly, "Me either but it's not your place; Shane Walsh, to go out there and take 'em all on."

"Well you damn sure ain't in the shape to do it."

"I've been fighting my own battles since I could walk. Trust me."

With those words, she walked away from him and out into the yard. Shane stood there, trying to figure out why this all even really mattered and what concern it was of his. She'd just screw him over like Lori had.. And she didn't seem to want to be around him or talk to him often. So really… It wasn't like he had to be around her.

But he couldn't stop himself from feeling protective, either.

And it really bugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

The barn was unguarded; all she'd have to do is sneak out and slip up on the kid. She remembered now, in vivid and disgusting detail everything they did to her when she tried to quietly slip away from her old group during the night and hell yes.. Jenny wanted her pound of flesh.

Stopping, she slicked on some Chapstick she'd found in the pockets of Shane's sweats and she made her way quickly and quietly towards the barn on the other side of the yard.. But arms wrapped around her and held her tight against a muscular body; when she turned around, she was shocked to see herself looking up into the deep brown eyes of the man who saved her life almost two weeks before. "What tha hell were ya gonna do, woman?" Shane asked in a hushed whisper, trying to will himself not to react to her body being pressed against his right now so he could keep a clear head, keep Jenny from doing whatever dumb shit thing she'd been about to go off and do to that kid in the barn.

"You know exactly what I was going to do."

"And I told ya, me n Rick will take care of it."

"He's still breathing, Shane Walsh and to me? Doesn't fucking look like anything is being done about it. And if my old group finds you guys? You're all fucked." Jenny grumbled; giving an annoyed eye roll as she looked up at the other.

"That I doubt, Jenny." Shane insisted, keeping a firm grip on her upper arms as he looked down at her and then pointed out, "You're not goin in there. We clear? Now get back inside."

"Why, so you can go in there and do whatever you were coming to do and screw me out of my revenge?" Jenny snapped, her arm freed from his grip, resting on her hip as she looked up at him, anger flashing in green eyes.

"No. This is me keepin you from getting yourself hurt worse. You ain't healed, darlin." Shane gripped her body, hands on her thighs, sliding her up his body, over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and he began to walk with her to the house, sitting her on the couch.

He was starting back out the door, she called out quietly, "You know Rick won't do shit to him."

"And you're not either, woman, damn it."

The screen door banged shut and Lori spoke up from the doorway, giving Jenny a wary glare as she sat in a nearby recliner. "You need to stop encouraging Shane."

"Who the hell are you? His momma?" Jenny snapped as she glared out the screen door, arms folded over her chest, annoyed with Shane and irritated that Lori was now apparently going to give her the 18th lecture in almost 3 weeks about how 'dangerous' Shane was or how he was going down a very dark path and Jenny was only going to get hurt.

 _Lies,_ Jenny thought to herself, _the bitch just wanted him all to herself_ _or something_. She wasn't stupid, three weeks there and she'd pretty much figured out the group dynamic. When Lori wasn't putting Shane and Rick against each other, she was making Shane feel like shit for whatever reason.

Jenny knew it shouldn't bother her, but the fact remained.. It did.

She stood and walked out of the room before Lori even finished talking; no longer interested in a damn thing Lori Grimes had to say. She found Shane standing near the shed, pacing, his hands interlocked on the back of his head.

"Hey, look.. Let's go for a walk or something."

"Get back in that house, now."

"Fuck you. Look, you kept me from doing it, now I'm gonna keep you from doing it."

"Go inside!"

"This is not your fight, Walsh, god damn it. It's mine. he's one of the ones who did this shit to me. I'm going to kill him. Not anybody else. Me." Jenny snapped, the admission about her memory returning and her knowing exactly what happened to her the night Shane found her shocking him into a standstill.

But then she saw the look in his eyes and saw him take off towards the barn and she caught up with him, grabbing him roughly. "Don't you fucking dare. If anyone kills that little piece of shit, Shane Walsh, it is going to be me."

"Oh he's dead, darlin."

"What about Rick? Look, you're on thin ice enough with him as it is. He's got you out here, in the cold, away from the group. It ain't right."

"He ain't entirely wrong about me, either.. But he's gonna realize that how I am now? it's the way that keeps us alive."

"Killing this damn kid isn't going to do anything but get your ran off; you'll be on your own, Shane… What if we just left.. Tonight." Jenny was desperate now; grasping at straws to keep him there, to keep him from doing something she'd been about to do herself not even five seconds before and she had no idea why. Because if she stopped to think about it; if she really gave it more than a seconds thought, they didn't get along most of the time, even if he had saved her life..

"Not gonna happen. You still ain't well."

'I'm well enough. I don't want to be here, okay? If the guy is going to run things like he is, I just don't have any interest."

"You're not leavin." Shane insisted, the panic at her leaving setting in as it did, scaring him and surprising him all the same.. It also made him angry with himself. He didn't want to feel this urge to protect her. He didn't want to feel like he wanted to be close to someone again. He wanted to hate everyone, to walk this darkness he felt inside himself all alone.

Yet, here he was, desperate to keep her with the group.. With him… Because when she suggested leaving, just the two of them, he couldn't deny, it took all he had not to just say yes and get their shit and hit the road…

But they fought constantly, they kept a wide berth of each other if they were not fighting. And to be alone in a post apocalyptic hell with someone you barely knew, let alone you fought with constantly, well.. It was probably a recipe for disaster.

"When I'm better, yeah I am." Jenny insisted as she grumbled to herself and glared up at him.

"You're better off in a group."

"No, Shane, I'm not." Jenny argued, going silent, huffing as she twirled a strand of hair around her fingertips.

"Get back inside, woman." Shane practically snarled at her as Jenny glared and gave a derisive snort as she said to him, "You're not my daddy, asshole. My daddy died when I was 4. I don't have to do a damn thing you say."

"If I ain't goin near him, you ain't. Clear?"

"Fine. But you're coming in too."

"I ain't. I'm going on a supply run."

"Whatever, just.. stay the hell away from that barn. If anyone is going to get their vengeance, Shane, it's gonna be me." Jenny called out over her shoulder as she made her way towards the farmhouse and disappeared inside.

Shane stood there, torn between what he'd come out to do after hearing her relive what was done to her in her sleep the night before and doing what she asked, going back into the farmhouse.. Instead, he went with his gut and started to slip into the barn….

Because someone had to do what needed to be done… And deep down, even if the scowling and irritable man would never admit it, seeing her wince and hearing her cry out from the bed in her sleep the past few nights she'd been remembering things, well…

It got to him.

He wanted to keep her from feeling what she felt the night Randal and his group had beaten her again ever..

And he wanted to start by getting rid of Randal, purging the poison from the current situation. Even if he was about to go about it the wrong way...

* * *

At this point, I feel that thank yous are in order, so.. I want to thank my two favorites and four follows for being rad and following this story, even if it's slowly moving along.. I'm doing my best to play two very different and conflicting sides of Shane Walsh here, so... Sorry if he seems OOC from time to time. The darkness is there, but there's still that good guy he was before the end of the world trying to surface too. And no, it's not just because of Jenny...

Also, I love my anon reviewer for reviewing. Thank you for your input I appreciated it and you made my day reviewing because honestly, Shane is not everyone's cup of tea.

Question for you all now.. Should I turn this into a total AU where the events of Better Angels happen but slightly different ( IE ending with him living and leaving the group with Jenny only to meet up with them later on in the storyline) or should I do a total AU where Shane comes back to the 'good side' and he lives and remains with the group and Jenny? I'm interested to know what people think here because both plots have their own merits.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

She couldn't sleep. Not knowing that he was out in the RV tonight and it was colder. Rick had basically told him that the 'danger' was over for her, and that left her in the big bed upstairs all alone… And it unsettled her. She lie there in the dark, taking long and slow deep breaths, but all she kept coming back to was Shane out there, nothing to keep him warm.

Shane out there, close to temptation, close to getting his hands on Randal and being forced to leave the group.

It shouldn't have bothered her, but it did.

She sat up in bed after about ten solid minutes of tossing and turning, and she slid out of bed, slipping on pajamas and a t shirt. Grabbing the flashlight on the nightstand by the bed, she slid her blanket off the bed and crept to the door, opening it quietly, making her way down the stairs. She thought she was caught for a minute, but then T Dog went right back to snoring on the couch and she relaxed, eased the front door open after grabbing a gun and the letter opener laying on the table beside the front doors. She shivered as the night air hit her skin, rubbing her arms, wrapping the blanket she had with her around herself and she started to walk across the yard, out towards the RV parked at the edge.

A faint light was on in the RV.

She heard groaning and shuffling and her heart kicked into high gear and she started to run hard and fast, practically slamming herself against the door of the RV in her rush to get inside, tripping through the small threshold of the doorway only to be caught and steadied by a shirtless Shane Walsh. She tentatively gripped at his muscular forearms and looked up at him, panting, hair a mess, face flushed from running so hard and so fast.

"Thought you might be cold." was the first thing that came out of her mouth as she looked up at him; her tone defensive, edgy almost. From the way they stood, almost body to body, she could feel the warmth of his skin, smell the cologne he wore and the soap he used to bathe in. She could see the way his eyes fixed on her; bored but all the same, curious.

He cleared his throat as he willed his heart to jump down from it and for a few seconds, he couldn't really think of anything to say. Finally, the words came and he said quietly, "The hell are you doin out here, woman? It's dangerous, them damn things can get in here and you're gonna risk your own ass to come out here and what? Keep me warm? Ain't worth it."

"Yeah well to me it is. You save my life. Don't be an asshole, Shane, just take this for what it is. I didn't come out here to keep you warm with my body, have you know.. IF that's what you were implying."

" Wasn't implyin shit other than it wasn't smart, comin out here. But since you automatically jumped to that conclusion, Jenny.." Shane's eyes darted over her body but he quickly reminded himself that he wasn't going down that road again with anyone ever. Jenny swallowed hard because when she'd snapped what she did at him, her mind automatically filled with images of her doing that very thing with him. She stepped away from him, rubbing the chill out of her arms and Shane eyed her, brows raised.

"Cold? Why in hell, woman, didn't ya put on a jacket?"

"I'm f-fine." Jenny muttered, a grumpy edge to her voice.

Shane shut the door to the RV behind him and locked it, nodded to the blanket she sat down on the table when she'd come in earlier. He picked it up, wrapped it around her. "You're freezin, woman."

"I'm fine. You needed this more than me, Shane. I had a nice warm bed for a few hours." Jenny answered, unwrapping the blanket from her body, holding it out. "Here, take it, okay? I bought it all the way out here to you."

He eyed her warily but took the blanket and then asked, "Why ain't you sleepin anyway?"

"Nightmares."

Shane's shoulders tensed and he gripped the counter, looking down after first giving the barn currently being bathed in an early morning sunrise a long glare. If Rick didn't do something about that kid out in the damn barn soon, Shane was going to have to…

Because he couldn't get it off his mind, how he found her that night, laying on the side of the road, barely alive. It still made him sick at his stomach, thinking about it. Especially thinking about what had probably been done to her before they dumped her out like garbage and hauled ass away.

"Shane, don't do that, okay? None of it's your fault.. It's no one's fault. They're fucked up in the head. The situation the world is in right now doesn't help any." Jenny muttered as she shook her head and turned, intent on walking back out, going back into the farmhouse.

"You can stay."

She stopped, looking at him. "We can't even be in the same room for five minutes without getting angry at one another or something."

"Just stay."

Hesitantly, she sat down at the table in the RV, looking at her hands. "Why?"

"Don't feel like being alone right now." Shane answered as he looked up and over at her.

She eyed him warily, but she nodded and admitted, "Neither do I… So… What'd you do before all this started?"

"I was a cop. What'd you do?"

"I was a nurse. I worked the night shift." Jenny explained as she held his gaze and then mused aloud, "I had a feelin you were a cop or military."

"Why's that?" Shane asked, laughing a little, feeling a small smirking smile begin to form.

"You carry yourself like one of 'em. It's good.. Makes people feel safe around you.. Well, me at least." Jenny blurted out before she could stop herself.

"I ain't a good guy."

"And I didn't ask you to change. Just said that for whatever reason, I trust you more than anybody else here.. Maybe it's because you saved my life."

Shane gave a nod and sliding onto the seat beside her, he said quietly, "Nobody's gonna hurt you. Look, I know we don't know each other, but.. I saved your life once. Didn't do it so you'd get hurt or bit or killed later. So you are safe. That's about all I can promise ya."

"I don't want you to promise me anything. You don't owe me anything. You saved me from death. That's enough for me. I didn't die and I have you to thank."

* * *

Thank you for 3 reviews and the input. I believe I'm going to go with your thoughts on this, Guest 2 because I just feel like there's more of a story there, more things I can do with them as a pair if I go the route of taking them away from the group.

A little fluff here.. Not much but a little.

Thank you for the faves and the follows and i love you all.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Someone was humming Britney Spears and the scent of food hung in the air, the midday sun blinded him as it shone through the window of the RV. Shane Walsh sat up in bed starving and wondering why Jenny hadn't woken up and when she must have gotten up herself; why she hadn't left, gone up to the farmhouse where she should clearly be, far away from him.

He slid on a t shirt and made his way to the front of the RV to find grilled cheese sandwiches piled high on a plate. He raised a brow and Jenny said through a mouth full, "I'm moving my shit out here."

"That ain't a good idea.." Shane started to protest.

Jenny shook her head, held up her finger in his face and then said in a grim tone, "Do not argue with me, Shane Walsh. I have already had 3 go arounds with that damn man in there, Rick Grimes. And his wife, fucking Christ, do not get me started on her. I'd really rather be out here with you. It's not up for debate, okay? You saved my life… Let me stay where I feel I'm safest… Please?" and on the last word, her voice dropped and she looked down at the counter next to her for a few silent seconds.

That word, the way she said it quietly, the way she seemed hell bent and determined to do what she wanted, regardless of what he said or did.. It got to him on some level, deep down. He'd die before admitting it, especially given recent events, but it really did get to him. It made him want to feel something, it made him want to fight what he felt too.

He was conflicted.

"It ain't a good idea."

"Good idea or not, I'm staying. I don't trust anyone in that house as far as I can throw them, okay? You though… You kept me alive when you could've let me die. Whether you choose to see it or not, Shane Walsh, that says a lot about you.. I mean to me." Jenny admitted quietly.

Shane put the argument off for a minute, nodding at the food instead and he asked, "They gave ya food?"

"do you really think they did? No.. I raided one of the farmhouses up the road from here while you were sleeping."

"Alone. Woman, damn it." Shane started only to have her look at him and then say calmly, "I'm not helpless. It took 4 of 'em to do the damage they did to me that night, okay? And before I found that fucked up group, Shane, I was completely alone. I handled it. We have our own food now… And some gas I siphoned for the generator outside."

Shane studied her in curiousity. The bruises and scars were healing now, but he still wanted to go to the barn and put one in Randal's head. Underneath all the fading bruises and the healing scars, she was pretty, he couldn't deny that.

The thought got shoved out of his head quickly and he coughed a little, nodded. "Next time, woman, don't go off alone." he grumbled gruffly as he took the grilled cheese sandwiches and started to eat a few. "So you're really sure you wanna do this."

"Yeah. I am. I only really trust you. I'm pretty sure it's only because you were the one to save my life but.. I like my odds better with you." Jenny admitted quietly as she watched Shane when he wasn't looking… Deep down, she knew it wasn't just the fact that he saved her life, but… She wasn't looking to get attached and lose someone else she cared about or could love again either.

She'd done enough of that when all this started.

He walked outside, probably to go take his turn on lookout and Jenny busied herself straightening up the RV…

Everything happened in a split second after that and from there, it was all downhill.

The yelling from the yard was probably what drew her outside and Lori confronted her, an accusatory tone, "Where the hell did Shane take him, huh? If anyone knows, it's you."

"Whoa, hold on. First of all, get the fuck out of my face.. Second of all, Shane said he was going hunting. Pretty sure that's where he went."

"You would be stupid and wrong too." Lori snapped as Jenny growled and then said calmly, "Don't fuckin matter. You're all lucky I haven't gotten time alone with that son of a bitch, otherwise, I'd have done him in myself. Do any of you even give a sugar frosted fuck what his group did to me? No. Didn't think so. Shane thinks he's dangerous, so if he thinks that, and I know that.. Good enough for me. And the guy deserved whatever comes."

"How can you say that?"

"How can you condone what he did to me? I almost died."

"You were the one in the group with them to begin with."

Rick stepped between the two and asked Jenny calmly, "You're sure you don't know where he went and where he might have taken the kid?"

"if I knew, Grimes.. you'd be the last damn person I told. But no, I don't. You wanna keep that fucking sicko alive. He deserves to die. You better get your ass out there and find Shane if the little son of a bitch has gotten out, because if he hurts him, I swear to..."

Shane shouting broke through the commotion and the group share a look at each other silently glaring as Shane appeared through the trees, minus the kid that had escaped.

And Jenny got this sinking feeling in her stomach then, that she knew exactly what Shane left the RV to do…

"I told him not to do this." she grumbled as she stormed away, back into the RV, sinking down onto the bench.

The door opened behind her and the old man the RV belonged to came in and sat down. "Now you know what he's capable of."

"I would've done it too and not lost any sleep.. But I had a reason. That big idiot just did it." Jenny shook her head, propping her chin on her hand. Dale's next words to her, were his last, and she filed them away, choosing instead to ignore them.. Most wouldn't have but Jenny was more or less going with her own gut about him.

"He's a lying and cold blooded bastard."

"Yeah? Well, if he were that bad he'd have logically let me die."

"Not if he wants to use you. I think he does."

"I think you're like them and you're trying to get me to be a 'good girl' to stay with your flock. I'm not buyin it. I'd rather be alone in this with him than stuck in a group with those people any day. They've done nothing but second guess and question me being here since Shane bought me back and they foun out who's group I belonged to." Jenny snapped as she stood, went to the door and opened it. As soon as Dale was out the door, she took a few deep breaths and started the pacing she ultimately wound up doing for the next 3 hours…

The men in the group went to the woods to look for 'Randal' and then Daryl found his body, face down on the forest floor.. And back at the RV, Jenny grabbed a flashlight, a gun and slipped off into the woods, joining the search with her own dark intentions in mind... Mostly, she wanted to find Shane before the others did because she had this feeling in her gut what he'd done but in the back of her mind she knew she'd never say it aloud... SHe hoped to find their captive, - one of her tormentors, one of the ones who almost killed her that night a few weeks back, and she hoped to get her hands on the kid first...

* * *

Oh my god, I love you guys so much right now. 4 reviews. So this chapter took an interesting turn, right? Notice I'm not sugarcoating either of them or their obvious flaws. I left the scene from Better Angels in for a reason, and you're probably all guessing what will happen and how it'll go down. I'm gonna do my best with it, - I'm writing it now, actually, but.. I make no promises and obviously, things will not happen like they did on the show from the chapter you just read, forward. I've chosen to go with my last two reviewers suggestion and take these two soon to be lovers away from the toxicity of the situation. So they're gonna go their own way, I'm not sure how long yet.

I wanna thank all 6 of you following and the 2 who faved. Also the four who reveiwed, your words and thoughts were very much appreciated.

I'm also working on a few other fanfics atm too and i might just share them soon.


	6. 5 Continued

FIVE CONTINUED

CONTINUED

It was dark when she finally got to the part of the woods that only Shane and Rick stood in currently. All the others were still looking for Randal; she'd stopped when she tripped over something, found the body face down in the dirt.

And she'd thrown up then reminded herself that she'd come out into the woods with the intention to do the same. Someone –most likely Shane, just beat her to it is all. She wasn't sure how to feel about it exactly, either but… By the time she made it to the trees where Shane and Rick stood closest to, she'd come to the decision that she'd deal with how she felt when she got him the hell away from Rick. She knew by now that they'd found Randal's body an hour or two earlier, just as the sun was setting.

She crouched, not wanting to call attention to herself until she saw the gleam of silver in the moonlight and then the scream ripped from her throat and paused Rick's knife wielding hand in mid air. She froze after the scream and Rick called out, "Come out."

Shane grumbled when Jenny stepped out of the treeline, but the distraction gave him enough time to catch Rick off guard and a scuffle for the knife to start. And Shane managed to get the knife from Rick, but Rick managed to get it back, the knife was ge tting closer and closer to his abdomen.

And then more screams and a gunshot from nearby threw everyone off kilter. Rick glared at Shane and snarled, "Get your ass away from the group. **If you don't leave tonight, Shane, I will kill you.** "

"I was fuckin leavin anyway!" Shane growled back as he pulled himself up from the ground, grumbling and swearing, his heart beating like a runaway train, his lip busted and bleeding, the coppery taste filling up his mouth.

Jenny waited and when Rick was gone to see what was going on, she quietly made her way over to Shane. "I told you not to do that."

"And I told ya, Jenny, man didn't deserve to go on livin. Rick wasn't gonna do a fucking thing about it, so I did what needed to get done. If you can't understand that then..." Shane gestured his hand in a waving motion, back towards the farmhouse.

Jenny glared up at him and then said quietly, "It wasn't your decision to make. Or your revenge to get. It was mine. And I'm not sure how to feel about you doing it. But I still feel like I'm better off with you. I mean… we both got blood on our hands."

"You think so, huh?" Shane mused, looking at her for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath from the struggle he'd had with Rick, he'd gotten the damn wind knocked out of him when Rick tackled him and when he'd reversed it and tried to get Rick in a submission they both knew from the police academy.

" I know so."

"Whatever you think, doll." Shane muttered as Jenny asked quietly, "What will we do now?"

"There's a farmhouse close by. I got a weapon, bastard didn't get all of mine. I hid one. We can get that one, head to that farmhouse and sleep. Tomorrow, we'll figure everything else out. But if you come with me, you're gonna have to do everything I tell ya.. I mean it, woman."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Shane Walsh. I'll do what my gut tells me. Just because I feel safest with you doesn't mean I'm gonna become submissive." Jenny argued, hand on her hip as she looked up at him and he grunted, rolling his eyes a little. "We best get our asses moving." Shane muttered after a while, tentatively reaching out for her hand as he prepared to lead them to the farmhouse he was talking about nearby.

The walk through the woods was silent, his hand in hers, a slow and tedious process. Neither of them spoke, both were lost in their own thoughts. Jenny was wondering if trusting her gut was the right thing to do in this case, given what he'd done to Randal and Shane was wondering how the hell to keep his barriers in place, keep her from getting to him.

The farmhouse came into view and the two of them dashed across the yard, Shane breaking the glass in one of the window panes on the French door leading into the back of the house, unlocking the door knob after he discovered that it was locked.

He held a finger to his lips as they stumbled through the darkness. Jenny kept as quiet as she could and after they checked the rooms and found no Walkers, the two of them worked on locating food and clothes and anything else they might be able to use.

"There was an RV outside.."

"We might be needin it, Jenny. We'll find the keys in the morning. Right now, let's just get food in us and get some shut eye." Shane muttered as he poked at a log in the fire they'd built in the fireplace.

"I still say you shoulda went with Rick." he muttered as he looked over at her about thirty minutes of awkward silence later. She stopped eating the canned peaches in her hand and shook her head, explaining quietly, "I don't trust them. They didn't save my life when they had every reason not to, Shane Walsh. You did."

"Don't mean I'm some hero or saint or somethin."

"No, but it does mean that I'm not dead or undead right now and that's all that matters to me. Look, I'm not saying this is gonna have a happy ending or something. I'm not saying we even have to become friends.. But I like my odds of survival one hell of a lot better with you than with them." Jenny stated quietly, fixing her gaze on him.

Deep down, she was starting to see that yes, she was starting to feel something… The problem was, she wasn't sure if it was hero worship because he saved her life, or something more than that, something real.

And given her luck before the apocalypse and now even, she was really afraid to find out.

* * *

Oh my god, I love you guys so much right now. 5 reviews. So this chapter was harder for me to write. And for a little bit, I considered going with Jenny saving his life. But, I ultimately went with this, because I wanted to be different (aka I wanted to be an asshole lol) and so here we are. The commotion that made Rick leave was Dale Horvath's death if anyone is wondering. I know the timing's waaay the fuck off, but meh, it's going to be an AU now, so it won't matter much. Sorry if the romance in this is slow and too slow for anyone's liking, I promise it is coming.. I just wanted to have them go slow. I love slow burns.

Now I just have to decide when the group and Shane + Jenny will reunite... Thinking maybe season 4 or 5. Not sure yet. I know it won't be too soon because I already have a few rad ideas..

I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS. AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, F/F. YOU ROCK.


	7. Chapter 6

SIX

She'd fallen asleep on the sofa in the living room of the farmhouse they took refuge in and Shane chuckled quietly to himself as he bent, scooping her off the couch and into his arms, carrying her up the stairs and putting her into the bed. He found a blanket and put it over her and was about to leave the room when he heard her mutter in the darkness, a whispered word. He froze as he heard her ask him to stay and he turned, hand raking over the back of his head. "It's not a good idea, hon."

"Wasn't any different at the Greene farm." she answered a few seconds later, raising to a sitting position as she admitted warily, "Look, everything's going through my mind tonight okay? I don't want to jump your bones, I just wanna lay here and talk."

Shane hesitated but he walked back to the bed, sitting on the edge, looking at his hands. "It about what I did to that Randal sumbitch?"

"Some of it, yes. It wasn't.. you weren't supposed to do that. It was my revenge to get." Jenny answered, eyes fixing on the patchwork coverlet he'd covered her up with before he attempted leaving the room a few minutes before. She trailed her fingers over the stitches, someone had handmade it.

It made her think of the bed spread on her bed back in Louisiana. It made her miss home and everything she had before the world went to shit around them all. She sighed.

"But you're not pissed I did it.. And that bothers ya too." Shane finished, guessing mostly, surprised when she gave a nod and looked up, her eyes meeting his a moment. He stared at her quietly, not sure what to say or do, knowing what he wanted to do at the moment, but knowing it wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Because if he kissed her..

Jenny met his gaze, teeth tugging at her lower lip as she admitted quietly, "Shockingly, it doesn't bother me as bad as I thought, I mean…. It bothered me so much worse earlier, when I tripped over Randal's body in the woods… Then I was wondering how the hell you could just do that; but then I just got this feeling of relief.. Like I knew I wouldn't have been able to or something, you know?" and fell silent, shaking her head at herself, fingers trailing over the cover on the bed as she finished, "The point is, you know how the world works now. Shane.. Rick, I mean I get he's your friend or somethin but… He doesn't and it's gonna get all of 'em killed."

"Don't make excuses for what I done last night. I know it was wrong but I also know it made me fuckin sick, I thought of what Randal's group and Randal did to ya. It gave me an excuse to do what I wanted to do already, from the second Rick bought that little sumbitch back to the farmhouse from town." Shane shook his head, sighing a little in frustration.

"Oh, believe me, I'm not.. I'm just saying, Shane, if the world weren't the way it was now.. You most likely would not have done it. The situation we're all in.. It makes people snap, it makes 'em do things they normally wouldn't.. Trust me, I know." Jenny admitted, looking up at him.

"But… There's a but in there somewhere.. Right?" Shane wondered aloud, pausing in his looking around the room for a moment to meet her eyes again, expecting to see disappointment, anger, disgust.. all the things he got used to seeing in Lori's eyes every time he even opened his mouth as of late.. Instead, he found the opposite.. She was shaking her head and she answered quietly, "Nope." as she patted the empty spot beside her in the large bed. "Just get in bed, okay?"

Reluctantly, he stood, shedding his jeans and the t shirt and slid down between the blanket, surprised further when she rolled over, facing him, a leg slipping between his legs. "I didn't want to sleep alone tonight."

"I didn't either, hon." Shane admitted, the weakness of the two sort of settling in the air between them as he started to stroke her hair until she began to nod off and she trailed her fingers over his smooth muscular frame.

The morning dawned on them both bright and clear and Jenny rolled over, stretching, peeking through one partially opened eye and watching him sleep quietly. Her hand raised, it trailed slowly over his cheek, lingering for a few seconds and Shane's arms tightened around her, his thumb trailed over the lower part of her bare back as his eyes started to slowly open too. He stared at her a few seconds, hurting like hell from the aftermath of his altercation with Rick the night before. She winced and said quietly, "Before we do or decide to do anything else, Shane.. You got a few scrapes and bruises that need to be tended to."

"They'll be fine."

"Shane, if an infection sets in anything now, you're as good as dead. So be still. I will go down and get the first aid kit we found last night when we got here. It's in the den, right?" Jenny asked as she untangled herself from him, slunk out of the room. Shane lie there, eyes fixed on her body like magnets as he tried to remind himself exactly why getting attached, especially now, was not a good idea..

But it wasn't working anymore and he didn't know how much longer he actually could fight it off, the way she made him feel or if he even really wanted to fight it off.

He just knew that for now, fighting it was for the best.

Jenny walked back into the room, straddling his hips as she began to work on cleaning out the wounds on his face and the gash on his chest where Rick had damn nearly stabbed him before her screaming stopped things from going any further, she sucked in a sharp breath at the depth of the cut, her fingertips trailing over it gingerly as she looked into his eyes. "That was a really close one." she muttered with a concerned look in her eyes and a frown on her lips.

Both things were what broke Shane Walsh's nearly 3 weeks of iron clad resolve where she was concerned. His hands went across her lower back, resting and he leaned in, capturing her lips in a frenzied and passionate kiss that left them both breathless at the breaking, Jenny, however, was wide eyed and staring; panting for breath as she looked into his eyes.

"It was." Shane answered.

"I almost lost you.. Look, you can't just.. You have to not get dead.. You're kind of the only person I feel I can safely trust." Jenny mumbled against his lips, her hands at his cheeks as she pulled his lips back against hers.

"We shouldn't be doin this.. Gonna mess everything up." Shane protested, though he made no actual move to stop himself either.

"Look around, Shane.. Everything is already one big fucking mess. Can we just have this one good moment?"

"It's not gonna work."

"Well, we'll worry about that when we get there, okay? For now, just shut the fuck up and kiss me."

* * *

Oh my god, I love you guys so much right now. 5 reviews. This chapter marks the beginning of Shane and Jenny's misadventures on their own. They'll see the group again sooner or later, I'm still figure out when to be honest.. I know the timing's waaay the fuck off, but meh, it's going to be an AU now, so it won't matter much. Sorry if the romance in this is slow and too slow for anyone's liking, I promise it is coming.. I just wanted to have them go slow. I love slow burns.

Now I just have to decide when the group and Shane + Jenny will reunite... Thinking maybe season 4 or 5. Not sure yet. I know it won't be too soon because I already have a few rad ideas..

I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS. AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, F/F. YOU ROCK.


	8. Chapter 7

The sound of a bad storm woke Shane up the next morning and he rolled over to find the opposite side of the bed empty, and he grumbled, raising to a sitting position, rubbing his eyes. The smell of food cooking downstairs for a moment could have easily fooled him into thinking that the apocalypse triggering event they were dealing with the aftermath of had been a bad dream or something but deep down, he knew too well that it was indeed a very real thing.

He slid out of the bed and slid on his sweats, lumbering downstairs, leaning in the doorway, watching Jenny as she moved around the large kitchen in the farmhouse they'd spent an entire week holed up in almost. The pair were settling, but it was an uneasy settle with neither of them anxious to get close to the other and lose the safety that each other provided. As she turned around, he chuckled and nodded to the skillet as he stepped into the kitchen and asked quietly, "Whatcha cookin, hon?"

"Found biscuit mix and some canned jelly.. The bacon was still good, damn deep freeze out in the wash room hadn't even been opened since whenever it was opened last.. Also, did you know whoever owned this place set the generator on a timer?"

"Nah, didn't know that.. How'd you find out?"

"Lights came on and woke me up. Kind of how I started nosing around and found the makings for our breakfast here. There's more food out back, there's a little fallout shelter way back of the place. Filled to the brim with anything you can think of.." Jenny toyed with the ends of her hair as Shane nodded and took a sip of the coffee she'd made earlier, wincing at the strength as Jenny took the cup and mused playfully, "Pussy."

"I hated coffee before, woman, shit."

"I lived on it. Worked graveyard and early morning at the hospital in my town." Jenny admitted, sipping from the cup she held in both hands. Shane looked down, he realized she was wearing one of his long sleeve plaid shirts and no pants to speak of. "You lost yer mind if you went out there like that." he chuckled, taking back the cup, gritting himself for the bitterness of the black liquid as it burned it's way down his throat.

"No, I didn't. Took off my pants when I came back inside, smart ass." Jenny gave a soft laugh and for a minute, her eyes danced and drew him in and he wished that he'd met her before the world went to hell around everyone and they were left in a nightmarish situation. He also found himself stepping closer to her.

Rod Stewart played on a cell phone sitting on the counter and he slipped up behind her, hands lingering at her hips as the kiss from a few nights before burned it's way to the surface of his mind. Jenny started to laugh as he started to hum the words of the song into her ear and she turned around, holding up a finger that she'd dragged through the jar of jelly on the counter. "It ain't my grandma's jelly, but whoever did it wasn't half bad at canning and preserving. It's plum, I think." as Shane pulled her finger to his mouth, sliding it between his lips, grimacing a little as he admitted, "Kinda got a real heavy sweet taste."

"Better than eatin my dry shitty from scratch biscuits though, Shane Walsh."

"They're not that bad, hon.." Shane trailed off, chuckling as Jenny gave him an unamused look and then pressed up against him, standing on the tops of his bare feet as she muttered quietly, "Flattery, officer.. It'll get you everywhere."

"It will, huh?"

"It will." Jenny knew it was a bad idea, flirting with him like this, but they'd kind of jumped right in when they both walked away from Rick's group and then they'd kissed that night, and every night since.. He was the only person she felt really safe or alive with.. She knew that attachments were a very bad idea in this scary new world but parts of her just yearned… she'd never wanted to be part of an us so badly before the end of the world and now, here she was, when the world was at it's worst and it was not a good idea and naturally, Jenny mused to herself, she'd have to fall head over heels in love with a guy who might not even be a safe and stable guy..

Then again, she wasn't exactly safe or stable herself, she'd done things, awful things to ensure she stayed alive until he found her and saved her life that night out in the forest. The music changed from Rod Stewart to Taylor Swift's Red and she started to hum along, Shane's hands settled on her hips and they just sort of… danced in one spot in the middle of the kitchen.

The song ended and they locked eyes and Jenny completely lost herself in the dark depths of his eyes as Shane felt himself getting hit with all the feelings in the world he knew he should not be having at the moment. He gripped her ass, sliding her up into his arms, sitting her on the top of the kitchen island as he started to hungrily attack her lips with rough and longing kisses.

And just like that, everything around the two of them sort of vanished. The kiss broke and both were panting for their next breath and Jenny's teeth caught on her kiss swollen lips as she looked up at him and said quietly, "This.. It's not a good idea.. But we're definitely not guaranteed tomorrow."

"And I don't wanna have any regrets when I finally do bite it." Shane finished her thought, his forehead resting against hers as he took hold of her hands and her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him completely against her.

"Maybe we just don't fight it."

"It ain't gonna be easy, darlin."

"I know, but.. Nothin I really want ever has been, Shane Walsh and I want this. I'm not trying to lead you around til something better comes along.. I want you for the man you are, flaws and darkness and fucked up mistakes and all of it." Jenny admitted, staring up into his eyes as she fell silent and Shane processed her comment before answering, "I'm tired of fightin it too. You're everything I didn't know I wanted before all a this shit happened, Jenny." which made a smile light her face and eyes up.

"Can we eat now? Biscuits should be done."

* * *

Oh my god, I love you guys so much right now. 6 reviews. And I sort of felt frisky because I watched some Shane tributes on youtube earlier, so things get a little bit fluffy / sexy in this chapter. I know I said slow but.. They've known each other a while now, yeah? They're not sexing yet, but.. It'll happen sooner or later, I promise.. For now, just cute and kind of hot fluffiness.

I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS. AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, F/F. YOU ROCK.


	9. Chapter 8 - M RATED CONTENT

Oh my god, I love you guys so much right now. 6 reviews. SEX.. NSFW... OKAY SO I KNOW I SAID THAT WE WEREN'T GOING TO READ ABOUT THEM SEXING UNTIL LATER BUT... APPARENTLY THEY WERE HORNY... AND I WANTED TO TRY MY HAND AT WRITING SHOWER SEX... SO THERE IS SEX HERE. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SEX, [ AND PROBABLY POORLY WRITTEN SEX AT THAT] DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER...

FYI, JENNY WILL NOT BE SOMEHOW GETTING PREGNANT... YET... THAT'D BE WEIRD, HAVING IT HAPPEN AFTER THE FIRST TIME THEY EVER EVEN FUCK... I MEAN ALL IT TAKES IS ONE TIEM, BUT EVERYBODY ELSE DOES THAT... SO MAYBE LATER. THERE'S ALSO A REASON I'M SAYING THAT HERE AND NOT IN THE CONTEXT OF THE CHAPTER...

THE REASON WHY IT'S NOT HAPPENING TIL LATER WILL COME OUT AT SOME POINT. IT'S GOT A LOT TO DO WITH JENNY'S STORY BEFORE THE APOCALYPSE.

I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS. AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, F/F. YOU ROCK.

* * *

It was hard to believe after the dust settled and they looked around at the Walker corpses laying scattered all around, with pounding hearts and adrenaline rushes, but they'd taken on at least an 8 Walker horde, just the two of them, working together effortlessly, almost so well that it was like they were on the same wavelength mentally… It hit them as they were dragging the bodies to a burn pile.. The farmhouse they'd been staying in for almost 3 weeks now… It wasn't safe anymore. They were going to have to get on the road again, go elsewhere.

"I was thinkin, darlin… We can make things one helluva lot easier if we load up that RV and live outta it." Shane looked up from the fire they had going, wiping the sweat off of his brow as he held Jenny's gaze. She nodded thoughtfully and then added, "We both know Georgia's not safe… Where can we go? I know Louisiana's out, that's where I came to Georgia from when I thought Georgia was still a safe spot."

"We'll just go at first.. Try to pick up somethin on the CB in the RV and see what happens… We don't need a group though, darlin.. We do just fine on our own." he smirked a little as he nodded to the burning corpses and Jenny agreed with him although she butted in to add, "Even if you did almost give me a fucking heart attack."

"And you almost scared the living hell out of me at least four or five times." Shane admitted. The fire was starting to burn out, and they realized that they needed to get on the road as quickly as possible.. So after going into the farmhouse, they started the process of taking everything they'd need and could use out of the farmhouse and putting into the RV and the truck they were going to hook the RV up to, a newer one, a 4 door Chevrolet.

They'd just put the last few things they could use into the RV and gotten the door to it closed when they happened to look in the direction of the Greene place and see the fire almost touching the sky as the sun sank lower.

"Shane.. They didn't want you around then… There's nothing you could or can do to help them.. They'll get it later.. Your way is the best way.." Jenny put her arms around him, resting her face against his back as Shane watched the fire glowing against the sunset. For a minute, he almost went down and made sure they were all okay.. But he thought about it and Jenny was right… Rick didn't want to listen to reason… Rick only wanted to listen to Lori… And if he went back, he'd be going right back into a toxic situation that he had to leave to realize was making him into a person that he honestly didn't want to be… Oh bet your ass he was still a giant asshole, but… He didn't feel this darkness pulling at him from within as often now as he had then.

He had Jenny.

He knew that Jenny trusted him, that she wanted him and that she cared about him. He knew that he felt the same things for her. He knew they weren't perfect people, that they'd both done horrible things since the end of the world [ though he still didn't know what horrible things Jenny might have done or had to do ] but he also knew that whatever they had was real and it was growing and he didn't want to lose that.

"Yeah, you're right." Shane muttered as he turned to face her, holding her against him as he asked quietly, "Want to go up and shower before we hit the road, darlin?"

"I was actually about to ask that because I'm covered in goo and grime and I think there's like… Brain juice on my jeans."

"But we're alive and we kept each other safe.. Even if you did get hard headed as all get out at the end. Next time I tell you to go inside when you run out of ammo, woman… I mean it.. I don't… I can't lose you." Shane told her as he picked her up, kicking the door to the farmhouse open, carrying her up the stairs and into the master bathroom.

Once they were stripped down and standing under the shower, he couldn't help but stop washing himself off and just stare at her, the way the water rolled down her body… He bit his lip and reached out, taking the wash rag from her, starting to soap her body down and Jenny pressed against him as his hands wandered, a small moan falling from her lips as she asked in a silky and quiet voice, "Does this mean I get to wash you down, Shane?"

"If you want to… I'm not gonna complain." he answered as his hands traveled over her chest, squeezing. He groaned quietly and she arched her back against him as she felt his arousal pressing against her backside, her tongue flicked over her lips and she let her eyes flutter closed as his hands continued to work ever so slowly over her body.

She wanted him so bad she was starting to ache and she hadn't felt that way ever. As his hand slowly trailed lower and lower, she continued to rub against him. "Shane…. I want…." she started, only to draw a sharp gasp as she found herself leaned against the wall of the shower while his fingers slowly trailed up her inner thigh and then roamed slowly over her core directly behind the teasing thrust of his cock. He nipped at her neck and if she could have melted to a puddle on the shower floor, she probably would have.. She wrapped her hands around his length and started to stroke slowly, making Shane groan and thrust against her hands as they moved, his fingers slipping inside of her, his triumphant chuckle when he felt just how wet she was.

"Fuck me.."

"You sure you want that, darlin?" Shane asked quietly as Jenny around to face him, raising up to kiss him only to find her self slid up into his arms as he pinned her against the wall of the shower and in an agonizingly slow way, thrust into her. She moaned and tensed, getting used to his size and her nails dug into his shoulders for a few seconds at first, but then he began to move slowly and she'd never felt so stretched…. Overfilled. She wrapped her legs tighter around his hips as he started to buck into her a little faster, groaning as she squeezed him tight and every single stroke almost drove him over the edge, it was a struggle not to get off, not to fill her up. His hands gripped her ass hard enough to leave marks in their wake as he left a mark on her neck and more on her chest and she left marks everywhere she could reach.

"Shane…"

"Jenny… baby girl, damn… I gotta stop.." Shane mumbled against her lips as Jenny nodded but kept rolling her hips for him. Before he could stop, she was clenching him, he was throbbing inside of her, and with 3 more hard and fast thrusts, the way she practically screamed his name and squirmed in his arms as he throbbed harder, faster, filling her up with his release made him groan her name and smirk a little.

When she was standing on her own feet again, they started the task of washing each other off again and she remarked quietly, "I'm already starting to feel a little sore."

"A little sore, hmm… Well, if you give me a little bit, baby girl… I can fix that." Shane teased her as he pulled her against him and let the water from the shower rinse them clean.


End file.
